Adventures of the Redheaded Time Lady
by ReginaMera
Summary: "How are you alive?" His eyes were wide in shock. He thought he was the last one. But boy, was he wrong. "You tell me, Doctor. I was floating in a tube for a couple thousand years." She replied, a smirk on her face. OC/11th Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**So the OC I am using here is what I have dubbed the 'badassed version of my friends'. She really belongs to Hexabyss, but we struck a deal ya know. Anyway, she is overpowered in Hex's version, but she will still retain a few abilities.**

 **The following are her abilities: Teleportation, Dimension Travel, Time Travel and Gravity Control. Of course these will** _ **not**_ **be actual magic like the original, but instead, it will be technology.**

 **Anyway~~On with the story!**

* * *

"Another crack, eh? What happened this time?" A woman with striking orange hair, remarked while her boss, a rather portly man, drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Just a time crack, but it's been sending them Weeping Angels everywhere across the timeline!" He threw a stack of paper to the side and the woman looked at them lazily.

"Calm yourself, sir. Just tell me the time and Imma be there in a flash." She took a final drag of her cigarette before standing up.

He scribbled something down on a slip of paper and handed it to her, "That's where the signal is coming from."

"Hmm...Haven't been there in a couple years. Bound to be interesting." She swiped her hand down and a crack appeared in the room.

She stepped into the crack and a second later it closed with a small 'Ding!' as if it were an elevator.

 **Elsewhere.**

Vanessa stepped out of her crack and stared at her surroundings before closing the crack. She lit one of her cigarettes and began walking toward the time crack.

The forest was infested with those weird angels, but they didn't deter the young woman. She countered their movements by use of teleportation and a gun meant to take out their kind.

She blew one of her orange locks out of her face as she put away her gun, "Well, that worked better than I thought."

"Who's there?" A female voice echoed off of the trees and the woman tilted her head.

"Hmph...we have a live one." A screen went over her eyes and she immediately saw the person sitting on the ground.

Vanessa deactivated the screen and strolled over to the person, "Eh? Don't you think it's a bit dumb to be sitting in a forest that is infested by weird angels? And why are your eyes closed?" She squatted down to the woman's level and peered at her in mild interest.

"I was told to stay here, but everyone else went to inspect that crack." The woman said, still not opening her eyes.

"Well, shit. They walked just straight into a time crack. They could be anywhere by now. You didn't answer me on the eye thing though." Vanessa groaned at the first part before pointing at the young woman.

"Why should I tell you if I don't know who you are?" The woman said, her voice filled with suspicion.

"Ahhh, right. Names Vanessa Nightwood, time bounty hunter and occasional dimension savior. I was sent here to seal the crack since those dumb angels have been being launched anywhere from the cave age to year 200,000. It's a real mess." Vanessa answered casually while pulling her gun and shooting an angel that was approaching them in the flickering light.

"Tell me about it. The Doctor said that there was an angel trying to take over me." The woman mumbled, and Vanessa winced.

"Had a friend who was possessed by one of em', told me to shoot her. One hell of a bloody mess that was. Explaining to corporate why I put a bullet through her head." Vanessa said mainly to herself, but she helped the woman up. "Ah, they were ready to put one through my head as well."

"Is there anyway to fix this?" The woman asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Yeah, just lemme try something with that time crack. Maybe I can configure it to send all these dumbasses to Planet 538." Vanessa muttered with a grin.

"How will that help?" She didn't believe the bounty hunter and she sighed.

"Technically, they were thrown into a different dimension. I specialize in dimension caretaking, odd I know. But, those angels were sent to our parallel dimension, so it's still in my department. Anyway, they are then erased from your memory, as if they never existed. Plus, Planet 538 is a trash planet, the gases are near poisonous there. Had to wear a goddamn gas mask." Vanessa explained, folding her arms in amusement. She had begun to walk away when the woman jumped.

"Don't leave me here!" The woman yelled and grabbed onto Vanessa's arm.

Vanessa sighed, "Geez, fine I'll help ya find your doctor, don't pull." The visor covered her eyes again and she zoomed in on something in the distance. She grabbed the woman by the arm and lifted her visor. "Alright! I got a match, now we just gotta teleport there!"

"What do you mean 'teleport'?!" The woman exclaimed, a panicked look covering her face.

"One of my abilities, princess. Now, do ya wanna find him or what?" Vanessa interjected with an impatient look.

"Well yes, but-!" She was cut off when they disappeared in a blue flash.

Vanessa reappeared several times while dodging the slowly advancing angels, "I love doing this!" She exclaimed happily as she blinked wildly around the area.

They landed in a bush and Vanessa laughed loudly as she pulled the woman up, "Ah, that was a good workout! Anyway, your little doctor should be right around that corner, princess."

"I...can't exactly see where the corner is." The woman trailed off and Vanessa groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll be your seeing eye dog. Kay?" Vanessa didn't give her a chance to respond and pulled her along.

Vanessa had a rather perturbed look on her face as she rounded the corner, _Who'd think I'd be meeting this guy so soon? Just woke up from a time capsule a month ago and I'm getting this shit thrown at me._ She thought, thinking back to when she awoke that fateful day.

 _ **Flashback!**_

Steam flowed out from the tube as a naked woman stepped out. Her wild orange hair and confused blue eyes were the first things they saw.

"Where am I…?" She mumbled, her thick British accent catching them momentarily off guard.

Everyone had expected a different accent for the last female of an alien race, but she seemed eerily normal for her rarity.

A scientist grabbed her hand as she stumbled, "We found you drifting through space a long time ago. I would say a couple thousand years. Do you know your name?" He asked, and she paused while studying her surroundings.

"I'm...not really sure." She mumbled, clearly confused by the situation.

A female scientist walked up, "You shall be called Vanessa then, okay?" The newly named Vanessa gave them a shaky nod. "Alright, you are from the planet Gallifrey, now destroyed I'm afraid, and you are the only female surviving. We know of one other Gallifreyan, but he is quite elusive."

"Will...Will I ever meet him?" Vanessa asked, a hopeful look on her face.

The female scientist nodded, "With what you will be doing, you will definitely meet him."

"What will I be doing?" Vanessa asked, curious at what her new job could be.

The scientist smiled, "You will be repairing dimensions and time cracks."

 _ **Flashback end!**_

Vanessa stopped as soon as she saw the man using his little sonic screwdriver on an angel that was trying to strangle a man.

She fluidly pulled out her gun and shot the angels head off, "Damn angels getting cocky, eh? Should've brought the grenades if I knew we were this infested. Anyway, I got the little-possessed princess." She pushed the woman towards the man as the soldier fell to the ground.

"And who are you, might I ask?" The man holding the sonic screwdriver asked, an easy-going smile on his face. Vanessa could see that he was ready to attack her if she proved dangerous.

"Dimension Agent Vanessa Nightwood. Got called out since we have a class nine-time crack that is throwing these dumbass angels into a parallel dimension. Little princess here, however, caught my attention and I teleported her here. Still have to go configure that time crack though, otherwise, I might have to call an exterminator." Vanessa paused and pulled out another gun and shot two incoming angels in the heads, causing them to crumble instantly.

"Those guns...You can defeat these angels?" The man asked, eyes tracing over her high-tech guns.

"Yup. Had to deal with a horde of em' on Planet 429 yesterday. Nasty critters were overrunning the planet so badly I had to suck em' all into a void. Oof, that was a lot of papers to deal with." She rubbed her forehead in annoyance at the thought.

In a move that surprised his companions, he slammed her against a nearby tree. His eyes told her everything, he knew what she was.

How?

Hell if she'd know.

She smirked, "'Bout time we meet Doctor, I awoke a month ago and I'm only now seeing you." She said, her bemused grin unnerving him.

"How are you alive?" He said in his quiet, yet oddly commanding voice.

"According to the scientists, they found me in a time capsule butt naked. Said I was floating away for a couple thousand years." She responded, mirroring his tone and his facial expression.

The woman with blonde hair finally pulled him away from her, "Why did you do that? She saved Amy from _probably_ dying." She whispered so that Amy didn't hear them.

"She's a Gallifreyan." The Doctor said lowly, only loud enough for the two women to hear him.

"You're kidding." The blonde woman mumbled.

"Last female...naturally born that is." She added the last part so quietly that the Doctor barely heard her.

"'Naturally' born?" He looked at her and she winced before looking away.

"I am not allowed to tell, otherwise I'll probably end up like one of their science experiments." She whispered, a rare look of fear displayed on her face.

Before he could say anything, she pulled out her gun and shot two angels that were heading for Amy. "Here," She tossed the Doctor a rather odd looking pen, "Press it if you need anything, I'll teleport if you do. Now, I gotta go configure that time crack, before more of these damn angels up this situation to class ten."

The woman disappeared in a blink and a blue fleeting light dodged several angels in the distance.

 **With Vanessa.**

She reappeared in front of the crack and she brought her hand down. The action caused a hologram to appear with the readings of the time crack. The woman whistled in approval as she began typing several things out when an idea suddenly came to mind.

She closed the holograms and went into a meditative state. Telepathy had always come easy for the woman, she could only hope that the Doctor had done such a technique. She had always been told that it was something she could do, but only with another of her kind.

" _Doctor."_ She began as she heard a small barely noticeable gasp. _"Yes, I know how to do this. I need you to do something, I know you are on a ship right now. Search for something called a 'Gravity Field'. I would do this myself, but my technology can only reach so far."_

" _How are you doing this? You've only been out for a month."_ He responded clearly and precisely. He had obviously talked through telepathy before since he sounded as if he was rather busy.

" _I do not know, I was merely winging it. Didn't think it would work. Anyway, click the pen once you have activated the field and I'll teleport and regulate your gravity. I've set the time crack for a trash planet in the parallel dimension."_ Vanessa said coolly as if she had done this a million times.

" _If the trash planet that I'm thinking of is the one you're talking about, then I'm on board with this."_ He let out a quiet laugh and she smirked.

" _Planet 538, aka the planet where gas masks are a part of everyday culture. Now, find that button."_ She ended the telepathy stream and stood up with a dazed look.

"Huh...not bad for winging it." She mumbled and drew both of her guns as her gear teleported her.

Upon reappearing, her gear glowed a bright red and she stood unaffected by the gravity change. "Nice work, Doctor. Activate regulation." She stated while firing at the last few angels.

The gravity shifted back to normal and the woman cracked a grin, "Alright, already sending my report back to my boss so that he doesn't think I've been skipping out again!" She gave herself a thumbs up and brought her hand down.

Another crack opened and she was one foot in when the Doctor grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You aren't going anywhere. At least until you explain everything, I can tell you know more than you're letting on." His face told her everything. He was dead serious.

She sighed before poking her head into the crack, "Tell the boss I'm out on an excursion!" She screamed and jumped back into the room while the crack closed with a 'ding'.

* * *

They were in a stare-off. Vanessa with her bored look and the Doctor with his calculative look as he studied every inch of her blue eyes. "Why is it that I've never had red hair and you get it on your first try?" He asked, a little too seriously for Vanessa as the woman broke the staring as she fell back in raucous laughter.

"That's the first thing you ask?! Out of everything you could've asked, you asked that?" Her laughter was infectious and he found himself chuckling.

"What? I'm serious. I'm on my eleventh and you get it on your first life. Always wanted red hair…" He trailed off and she giggled into her hand.

"I'm told I look like a Scottish model, so at least you don't get modeling contracts whenever you go to Earth." She joked and pushed her hair out of the way. "Alright, now ask me a real question."

"You mentioned that you're the last 'natural' born female, what are the scientists up to?" And he asked the one question she told him not to.

"Ugh, you're killing me here. From what I have seen they are splicing genes together, some of mine and some of a human's. Not sure what they are attempting to do, stupid if you ask me, but they are the ones that are screwing with unknown DNA." She said in frustration, pursing her lips and propping her head up.

Amy entered the main control room and stared at the two, "So, what are you two up to?" She asked a hidden layer of jealousy in those big eyes.

"Calm down, princess, he's just playing 20 Questions with me. Plus he was complaining how he never got red hair." She flipped her hair dramatically in his face in obvious amusement.

"Quit that!" He stated while hitting her in the shoulder lightly.

"Aw hell no, I'm gonna keep doing this until one of us ain't here no more." She exclaimed, unaffected by the whack.

She strutted to the side and pulled up a hologram, "Hmph, 8.1?! I deserve a freaking ten for that masterpiece Sir. portly! I exterminate your pest problem and you give me an eight, my god you're ridiculous." She yelled as Amy could imagine the woman's hair exploding in flames.

"What's so bad with an eight?" Amy asked eyebrow raised as Vanessa wrote a letter containing so many swear words, it would make a sailor blush.

"I practically did the exact same job last week and got a ten. But he literally throws this shitty review like a baboon at the stinking zoo. If I wanted to, I could spill his secrets to the whole world and timeline, but I've been told to keep quiet. Ugh!" She raged for several more minutes and Amy looked at the Doctor in question.

"Just mood swings." He answered, his eyes following the raging woman.

"Mood swings? Like pregnancy mood swings?" She tilted her head in confusion.

The redhead didn't exactly _look_ pregnant, but she was an alien so it's in the air.

"Who knows, if those scientists are doing what they are planning, it could very well be that. Or she could just be in that phase." The Doctor answered, walking over to where the woman was.

Vanessa looked up at him and her demeanor changed almost immediately, "You're giving me that look again. What do you need this time?"

"Are those scientists experimenting on you? Directly on you?" His question caught her off guard and she looked away.

"...Somewhat, yes. The gene splicing, however, is done in a separate lab. I don't really know beyond that, but I'm always scheduled for testing." She appeared to be troubled by her own words and she looked at the Doctor with fear and realization in those big blue eyes, "Oh my god...they-they can't be doing that!"

She sank down to the floor her expression frozen in a look of horror, "Just as I thought, they've been doing something to her." He muttered and bent down to look at the woman, "Come on, get up. We have to at least see what's going on."

She looked up at him, her eyes widening even more before they rolled back into her head. "And she's gone into shock." He picked her up and walked down the hallway of the Tardis.

Amy blinked in shock for a second before running after him, "What are you going to do?"

He swiftly turned around and nearly knocked her over, "I'm going to see what they've done. If they meant for her to be a human incubator for a hybrid, her life could be in critical danger." He said, his all too serious voice startling the woman.

 **Timeskip.**

Her eyes flew open, a wild look in her eyes as she looked around the room. It looked like a bedroom she had stayed at when she was in Germany. For a second she thought she had teleported there but then realized that she had fainted upon hearing that she could potentially be carrying a hybrid. She was still in the Tardis.

She looked to her right and saw a neatly scribbled note hanging on the wall, "When you are awake, go to the main control room, I'll be there-The Doctor."

She pulled away the sheets and saw that she was in a white sweater dress, shrugging she got up and slipped on her black flats before walking out into to the hallway.

She heard a couple voices, one being Amy the other being a male. She walked into the control room and saw the Doctor walking up the steps. "Good to see you're awake." He said, a smirk on his face.

The male she didn't recognize, turned around and just about fell over, "W-Who's that?" He whispered to Amy.

"She's a Dimensional Bounty Hunter, she's just like the Doctor. We picked her up since he wanted to ask her a few questions." Amy whispered back, annoyed that the man was attracted to the bombshell of a woman.

"You'll have to tell me the results of the tests later. Something tells me you're going to...Italy." Vanessa said, one hand on her hip and the other tucked away a lock of hair.

"You'll just have to find out." He said and set the Tardis into motion.

Minutes later, they landed and Vanessa was the second out. She licked her finger and held it up, "Venice...Somewhere around the 1600's."

"Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me." He stopped his rambling to check his watch, "1580. Pretty close, Vanessa. Anyway, that's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." He finished and Rory looked at him in shock.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" He asked and Vanessa snickered at his dumbfounded look.

"Long story. We had a bet." The Doctor responded and the orangette looked back at Rory.

"That's nothing, I made a bet with a prime minister. I owe him a date, and I'm rainchecking till the day I die." She giggled and he jaw dropped at her.

An official dressed in black stepped out in front of them and looked at the Doctor, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor held up a piece of paper that Vanessa recognized as Psychic Paper and the man took it, "There you go, fella. All to your satisfaction I hope."

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize." The man bowed.

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." The official answered and Amy sighed.

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me?" She whacked him on the arm, "The Plague!"

"Don't worry, the Plague isn't in the city. Can't say the same for the rest of Europe." Vanessa explained and the official nodded.

"Correct, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." The official said.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." The Doctor said and Vanessa looked at the official in confusion.

"Has it resurfaced?" She asked, her face visible with concern.

"Yes. Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said." The official said and walked off to question others.

"I'm getting my 'something is up' twitch." Vanessa mumbled and followed the Doctor when he began walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa stood next to the Doctor as a procession of veiled girls walked through the streets. "You never told me the results of my tests." The orangette murmured, glancing at the man beside her.

He looked at her, "I didn't? Ah, well, I didn't see anything conclusive. That doesn't mean you're out of the woods though." He said and she sighed.

"It'll be conclusive if I keep going for the experiments." She mumbled, her tired gaze meeting his.

"Then don't. Just travel with us, it's the least I can do." He smiled and she shook her head.

"If I don't go, they will track me and drag me back. I'm part of the time department, they're probably watching me right now. But...thanks, Doctor. Maybe I can avoid them long enough to figure out how to get rid of this." She smiled weakly and looked up as a man ran up to the veiled girls.

"That girl had fangs. I believe we have a few vampires on our hands, Doctor." Vanessa observed as the women left the area.

The Doctor began walking away and Vanessa smirked before following him, "Going to see that man, are we?"

"He knows something about those girls." He said and she nodded.

"It appears his daughter is one of them." She hummed as they caught up to the man from before.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked and the man turned around.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." The man said, looking at the two in surprise.

"Fraid' not, sir. First day here and whatnot." Vanessa said coolly.

The Doctor looked around before leaning in, "So, why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal." The man shook his head at his own words.

The Doctor and Vanessa looked at one another, "Seems it's time we go meet this Signora Calvierri."

 **Timeskip!**

Vanessa snuck along the side with the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He used it on the canal gate and the two snuck in without much difficulty. The two walked to the end of the room and descended down a stairway.

She gave him a small smile when he looked at her and she held up her finger to her mouth. There was a mirror at the bottom of stairs and she had to hold in her giggles when he began fixing his tie.

"Hello, handsome." He said and checked his teeth while Vanessa snuck up behind him.

"Now's not the time to be checking yourself out. Besides, you look pretty good." She chimed and looked in the mirror.

He adjusted his tie one last time, only to see a group of girls in white behind him. Vanessa had a delayed reaction, but she was clearly surprised by them.

"Who are you?" They asked in perfect sync, momentarily unnerving the two.

Vanessa turned around, only to see no one. "Eh?" She mumbled, looking back and forth wildly.

"How are you doing that? I... am... loving it. You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. WILL BE shorter. I'm rambling." His words made Vanessa crack a momentary grin.

"What the..." She said, looking at the five 'scary' girls.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" The girls said, once again in sync.

"Why don't you check THIS out?" He pulled out his wallet and Vanessa tapped him in amusement.

"That's your library card, Doctor. Rory has your real one, remember?" She reminded him and he immediately put his wallet away.

"Right. Going to have to get that back." He said to himself. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in…" He looked in the mirror, then at Vanessa, "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…"

She blinked then jawdropped, "Yes, you _are_ thinking _that_. I was thinking the same thing!" She exclaimed in utter surprise

"Leave now, or we shall call for the steward... if you are lucky." The girls said in sync.

"Ooh." He smirked as they revealed their fangs.

"Okay, we run now." Vanessa said and ran up the stairs as if she heard her favorite store was having a massive sale.

"Good idea." The Doctor followed her, but looked back at the girls, "However, tell me the whole plan. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... Im thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!"

They reached the canal and saw Amy running towards them.

"We just met some vampires!" The Doctor exclaimed while Vanessa smiled.

"We just saw a vampire!" Amy's voice overlapped with his as the two jumped around in excitement.

"You two are acting like fangirls." Vanessa said softly.

"We need to get back in." Doctor said, and Rory stared at him in shock.

"What?!" Rory asked, his face contorting into confusion.

"How do we do that?"Amy asked, clearly wanting to get in to see the vampires.

"Back in where?!" Rory looked at the two and Vanessa laughed.

"The vampire's home. Doctor and I found a bunch of creepy girls and I guess that's what we're calling the place." Vanessa answered him as she pointed towards the building in the distance.

"But, I believe our new friend may be able to help us out." The Doctor said with a small smile and Vanessa let out a low laugh.

"Indeed." Vanessa chimed and followed the Doctor when he began walking away.

* * *

Vanessa sat against the wall with one hand behind her head and the other pointing at a floating piece of paper. "From what I can see, there isn't a direct way in. However, do you see what I see, Doctor?" She floated it over to him and a light traced the path of a group of hidden tunnels

"What you are insinuating is that we get in through the tunnels, that just _happens_ to go under the castle." He responded, tracing her light path. "What do you know about these tunnels, Guido?"

"I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trap door." Guido responded, pointing towards his own map.

"You need someone on the inside." Amy said, immediately causing Vanessa to narrow her eyes.

"No, Amy. These are real life vampires, only the Doctor and should be around these monsters." Amy glared lightly at the orangette before faltering at the look of concern the female was offering her.

"Then you can come too, Vanessa." Amy said and the Doctor sat on a nearby bed, his head in his hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We will go together." The Doctor said, but Vanessa held up her hand.

"Listen, I have dealt with something like this before, so calm down you two." Vanessa paused, her eyes closing in thought, "I have a theory that might just work."

The Doctor was silent as he quickly figured out her plan. It _could_ work, but it was just plain ridiculous in nature.

"I already know you figured it out Doctor. What's your answer?" She smirked as he thought it over quietly.

Amy and Rory tried to figure what was the plan the two were talking about, but these two seemed to be on a whole new level of geniusness. Or was it insanity?

"Alright, we'll go with your plan." He answered and she grinned while walking over to Amy and Rory.

"You two will act as if your siblings, anything else doesn't seem believable enough. My gear is in an invisible state, so I will be able to teleport and intervene in case things get a little too hairy. In the meantime, the Doctor will be heading towards the trap door. All you have to do is keep these guys distracted so that I can get him in, after that it will be a piece of cake." Vanessa explained her plan to the two while handing Amy her pen.

Amy recognized the pen from before and mentally sighed in relief. Rory, however, seemed to disagree with the plan, "These are real monsters! What are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to turn her?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Yes." Her answer caught him off guard until she raised her finger, "And no. I will be keeping a very close eye on her. _You_ won't see me, but I will see _you_." She said with an amused smile.

"What, are you gonna be on the ceiling or something?" Rory asked, meaning for the comment to be a joke until he saw Vanessa's cool, confident look.

"Precisely." She said and Rory had an astonished look on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me." He muttered and Amy ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Well, let's get moving then." She exclaimed, clearly not getting the idea that these were _real_ vampires.

* * *

Vanessa peered down at the spectacle below her as she sat on the ceiling. _"Doctor. Signora has just accepted Amy and they're descending deeper into the school now."_ She said through telepathy and smirked when the male on the other side sighed in relief.

" _Good, we'd be in trouble if they killed her on the spot."_ He responded and she hummed in agreement before ending the telepathy stream.

Disappearing in a blue flash, she reappeared on the ceiling of what appeared to be a bedroom for the creepy girls. Amy was led in there and almost immediately caught view of the gravity-defying orangette. She looked back down to avoid suspicion and looked at a girl who was sitting on her own bed.

"Hey. Hello. I'm Amy. What's your name?" Amy introduced herself to the girl and said girl turned around to look at her.

"Isabella." The girl responded, her face void of any real emotion.

Amy looked both ways before leaning up to the girl's ear. "Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?"

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." The girl's words caused Vanessa to tilt her head.

" _It still sounds like we are dealing with Vampires...however, I can't help but feel we are missing something."_ She said softly through the telepathic bond she shared with the Doctor.

" _So you feel it too. I believe we may be dealing with something far more troubling than normal Vampires."_ He responded, a small hint of worry in his voice.

" _What do we do then, Doctor? I really don't want Amy to die here."_ She was answered with silence causing her to frown. _"Doctor?"_

" _She won't die here, not with the two of us here."_ He finally responded, right as a bell tolled.

Vanessa cut the connection and quickly followed Amy out the door, an invisibility setting on her gear taking over. _"How long till you reach the gate, Doctor?"_ She asked, landing on the ground behind Amy.

She soundlessly followed the woman as the Doctor thought her question over for a second. _"I'd say ten minutes or so. Just keep track of Amy for now and I'll tell you when I'm here."_

" _Gotcha."_ She trailed Amy as her ever-curious eyes scanned over her surroundings. Amy was definitely a little less observant, as she failed to notice the skeletal remains of other humans before her.

Vanessa continued following her for what felt like hours until the woman set her lamp down in the middle of a hallway. Amy looked around carefully to make sure no one was following her, and upon picking up the lamp, she ran into a man immediately.

Right at that very moment, the Doctor signaled her to open the bar locking the grate. She teleported instantly and released the bar. She went back to where she had left Amy, only to find that the man and the woman were gone.

"Oh god." She muttered, teleporting frantically around those lower corridors for the woman. Until common sense smacked her upside the head, that is.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?! Vanessa, you can be such a moron!" She smacked her forehead, before her invisible visor covered her eyes, allowing her to see several heat signatures throughout the building.

She finally caught view of Amy and teleported right to her heat signature. Still being invisible, she caught Amy kicking Signora in the hip. The action caused a fizzling sound and the woman pulled back a layer of her dress to reveal a high-tech alien device.

" _Doctor! They're aliens, definitely aliens if I've ever seen one!"_ She exclaimed quickly over the telepathic wave and she could almost detect the smile on his face.

" _Well that's good!"_ He said until she caught him off.

" _I know, what isn't so good, however, is the fact that they're heading right for you."_ She responded as the aliens fled the room.

She sprung into action as her invisibility fell, "Hello, Amy. Lemme get these off of ya." She got one of the buckles off and Isabella, the girl from before, appeared and got the second off.

"They bit me!" Amy exclaimed and Vanessa looked at the wound while pulling out something that resembled the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Just checking to see it's progress, Amy." She murmured while the gear on her arm turned visible. A needle already with liquid was inside a tiny compartment, "This'll slow down the process until we can permanently fix this." She explained and grabbed the needle and injected it near her bite wounds.

Amy stood up from the chair, with the help of Vanessa and Isabella, and ran up the stairs then into a hallway. That's when they met up with the Doctor and Rory, who were completely surrounded by the so-called vampires.

After the short reunion of Amy and Rory, Vanessa observed the Doctor's little light stick and giggled.

Vanessa looked both ways before grinning, "Isabella knows this place Doctor, so stop standing and come on."

She grabbed him by the wrist and began running after Isabella who was leading the pack. "I managed to stop the spreading of the bite. At most it will be stalled for a day." She informed him as they went around a corner.

"Good. We don't need her ending up like most of the skeletons here." He said while glancing behind her at the 'vampires' who were chasing them.

Vanessa clicked a button on her wrist guards and they began to give off a brilliant ultraviolet light. "These will keep them a few feet away, if these are what I think they are." Vanessa muttered while shining the light at them.

"Keep moving! Come on, guys." Doctor pushed Vanessa forward a little as he shined his light stick in the man's face.

The man sent the girls forward after them and Vanessa cursed under her breath. "Feels like I'm in freaking Indiana Jones. Only instead of a boulder, there are a bunch of scary girls."

"I thought you would be used to stuff like this!" The Doctor said and she smirked.

"Oh I am, I just hate _running from_ the problem. I'm more of a person to _run towards_ a problem, Doctor." She shot back with a wild look in her eyes.

"Figured you were that type of girl from day one!" He remarked as they reached the end of hallway.

Isabella opened the door to the canal and ushered everyone out the door. As soon as she stepped out in the light, however, she hissed a little and tried to shield herself from the sun.

The Doctor ran up to help her, but she was dragged back inside by the others as they slam the door. He pounded on the door as an electric current washed over it, Vanessa winced as she pulled him away and put her hand on his arm. The current passed into her own body and she fell unconscious as her gear reappeared out of it's invisible form.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked as she bent down to the girl's form.

The Doctor checked her pulse and nodded when he felt two pulses beating in reply, "She's still alive. Unconscious, but she's fine."

He looked down at Guido, who was looking at the ground in quiet realization. The man would never see his daughter again.

She was truly gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Fact! Vanessa's theme songs are Novocaine, and Uma Thurman. Both of which are, ironically, by Fall Out Boy. I didn't mean to do that, I really didn't.**

 **The lyrics really just fit her badass nature.**

 **PS: The reasons behind why she acts in this chapter will be revealed more in depth later...for now you have to speculate!**

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Vanessa had quickly awoken from her brief state of unconsciousness and teleported after the Doctor. "You get around pretty fast for a person without teleportation, don't you Doctor."

"Ah, you're awake. I knew you wouldn't be out for long." He smirked and she shrugged.

"Wanted to give you a head start-" She threw her arm over his shoulder and teleported into the throne room, and sat on one of the arm rests while he sat on the throne himself, "-But, it seems you still need to me to give you the dramatic appearance."

"I didn't _need_ you to do that, you volunteered." He remarked and she laughed into her palm.

"Naturally. Signora is in the corridor right now, act dramatic." She said and did just that by shadowing her eyes with her long hair.

Signora walked into the room and the Doctor wolf-whistled her, "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... Sister of the Water?" He stated and Vanessa looked up in her own dramatic fashion.

"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you two are refugees, like me?" She asked, figuring out that the orangette was someone who knew the Doctor.

Vanessa grinned wildly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection." The Doctor said and Vanessa looked at Signora in interest.

"Your question?" Signora stated and Vanessa smirked.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" Vanessa asked, the Doctor glancing at her in mild annoyance at the fact that she stole his dramatic moment.

Signora laughed at her question, "Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" The Doctor asked, and Vanessa inwardly snickered at his victorious look.

He sure liked to be in charge.

"My turn. Where are you two from?" She asked, looking over the two as she tried to figure it out.

"Gallifrey." The Doctor and Vanessa answered in sync.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." She said, and Vanessa closed her eyes and smirked.

"Should is the key term here, no?" She asked, her quip caused Signora to narrow her eyes.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked, a smile on his face.

"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?" Signora responded, causing Vanessa to tilt her head.

"Wedding Present." The Doctor answered and Vanessa smirked ever-so slightly at his answer.

"What is the silence?" The orangette asked, her face taking on one of confusion.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost." Signora said, causing Vanessa to narrow her eyes.

"Dimensional cracks." She said, barely loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?" The Doctor asked after hearing what Vanessa mumbled.

"And you two can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" Signora watched as the Doctor got up and approached her, while Vanessa hung back and watched quietly.

"Hmm. Where's Isabella?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Isabella?" She repeated, slightly stunned that he would be asking that.

"The girl who saved my friend." He said as he turned around.

Signora smiled, "Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children." He stated quietly and she frowned at his answer before turning around.

"Carlo!" At this Vanessa got up and went to the Doctor's side as Carlo came into the room. Signora looked at the Doctor and her, "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while YOU philosophise."

"This ends today, Signora. The Doctor and I will tear this place down." Vanessa stated, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the woman.

Carlo put his hands on the two and the Doctor looked him in the eyes, "Take your hands off me, Carlo." He looked back at Signora as the two walked to the door, "And you know why we will tear this place down? You didn't know Isabella's name." He opened the door for Vanessa who exited, "You didn't know Isabella's name." He repeated as he exited himself.

"Open the gates." Carlo said and the two strided out while Vanessa had an amused look on her face.

"You just had to have the dramatic exit to yourself, didn't ya?" She stated as they began heading to Guido's house.

"You had the entrance." He said, clearly in thought about what to do.

"Fair point." She shrugged as she looked over his features.

He was definitely thinking everything over.

* * *

Vanessa watched him pace back and forth in thought before he shouted in frustration, "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" He sat down at the table and she was quick to join his side, "Think!" He said and she inwardly chuckled at his rather vocal attempt to brainstorm some ideas.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said, talking around the piece of candy that the Doctor had shoved in her mouth.

"Hush." Vanessa whispered while putting her finger on the girl's mouth, "He's thinking." She said while jabbing her thumb at him.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory said, but the Doctor placed his hand over the man's mouth.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking." He said and Guido looked at him.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" The Doctor said and nodded at Rory who promptly put his hand over Guido's mouth.

"Ah! Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what?" The Doctor looked at Vanessa, who promptly nodded as she understood where he was going with this.

"They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, "I shall bend the heavens to save my race." Vanessa stated and the Doctor forced Rory's head to nod while Amy blinked at the explanation. One look from Vanessa, however, had her nodding as well.

"Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens... She's going to sink Venice." The Doctor said and Vanessa folded her arms.

"She's...She's going to sink Venice?" Guido said and Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

"She'll repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." Vanessa stated, glancing at the Doctor who nodded.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need... blokes." Rory said causing Amy to look at him.

"She's got blokes." Amy said and the Doctor looked at her.

"Where?" He asked and Vanessa peered at her as well.

"In the canal. She said to me, "There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water." Amy said, and Vanessa looked at the Doctor.

"Only the males survived the journey here." She said almost breathlessly, not entirely believing her own words.

"She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." The Doctor said and Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the last part.

A loud clattering sounded from the floor above and everyone looked up. "The people upstairs are very noisy."

"There aren't any people upstairs…" Guido said and Vanessa tilted her head.

"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor asked and Vanessa raised her hand without a second to spare.

"Yeah. The space fish are up there. They'll probably be coming through the windows." She mumbled as the wood above them creaked ominously.

There was a loud thump and a window shattered as the converted girls entered the room. "Ah, I knew it." She said as her gear flickered to life and a green light pulsed from her fingers.

She quietly walked forward and raised her hand, the Doctor widened his eyes as a beeping sound reached his ears. "Get them outta here, Doctor. I'll hold them up and I'll teleport when I can. Go!"

He nodded, almost hesitantly and ushered them out of the room.

Vanessa eyes locked with one of the girls and she smirked, "I bet you've never seen this trick before."

* * *

 **With the others.**

"Did you really just leave her with the vampires?!" Rory exclaimed.

"She'll be fine." As soon as the Doctor said this, an explosion rocked the air and they looked back to see a few of the houses trapped within a gravity field.

A blue light zapped around the air and a few smaller explosions sounded around the ball of light. A sickening crack sounded and a tear in the sky opened up.

"It's just like the ones from before." Amy said in shock, looking back at the Doctor in silent awe.

"Vanessa can make those and close them." The Doctor said, observing the beautiful blue light flicker around.

Vanessa reappeared with what appeared to be see-through hammer, and smacked all the girls into the crack. Said crack closed with a ding and Vanessa descended from the sky as the houses reformed.

"Let's keep moving, she'll be here in a second." The Doctor said with a smirk as his two companions looked at him incredulously.

That is until a blue light flashed beside them, and from it emerged Vanessa. "Well, that was fun!" She exclaimed, and Rory jawdropped at her 'unexpected' arrival.

"Where did that crack lead?" The Doctor asked and she smiled.

"A dungeon within the school. It will take them a few hours to figure out what happened to their little minions. We will have that time to tear this place down." Vanessa explained as she skidded around the corner.

Two blades formed under her feet and she wiggled her fingers as she took off skating. Her gear began glowing green again and she jumped into the air as several chunks of rocks floated under her feet.

"She's been humoring us." The Doctor stated with a smirk as the woman navigated the building from the air, "If she wanted to, she could finish this in a minute."

Amy looked on in amazement, "Then why hasn't she done it yet?" She turned to him and found him frowning.

"That would attract their attention. They would open a crack and drag her back to their lab. She is avoiding them, because they could kill her." He said, remembering what she told him in her semi-conscious state.

 _ **Flashback!**_

Her eyes were open, but they were glazed. Almost as if something were possessing her. "You don't understand...do you?" She whispered, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Understand what?" He asked, already pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"The scientists...I know what they are doing. If they can make a hybrid, they will program it into a war device...to control the universe and the multiverse. They were doing it long before I awoke...Doctor. I am a ticking time bomb if they succeed. Doctor, you...you must not let them get me. Not only will I die, but there will be no future." She mumbled, her hand grabbing onto his.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He whispered and she looked him directly in the eye.

"They would have sent someone to kill me...they believe I am asleep, Doctor. I will not remember telling you this of course and I will not repeat my words…" She said softly, eyes searching his for something, almost desperately.

"Are you sure about everything you've said? That it's correct and not something of your half-asleep mind that-" His rambling was cut off as her finger touched his forehead.

A blue light stream flowed throughout her body and her veins glowed a neon blue. His eyes widened upon realizing what she was doing. She was doing a Memory Transfer.

"How _are_ you doing this? ...It's amazing." He said as her memories began entering his mind.

"I can do many things, Doctor...Many things they have told me not to show...or else my demise is imminent." She stated, slightly frowning.

"Then they must have an eye on you constantly. But, if that's the case, what's stopping them from killing you right now?" He asked, and her finger fell as the light began to die down.

"Where's the morality in killing an innocent woman in her sleep? On any planet of any universe, that would be seen not only as suspicious, but they would lose their place in society. All because they were watching a woman in her sleep." She said, her eyes finally closing and her breathing slowing into a calmer beat.

 _ **Flashback End!**_

" _Kill_ her?!" Amy exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"I can explain it later, for now we have to keep moving." He said as the orangette got swamped off to the side.

Vanessa clicked her tongue and pointed to the left, causing the girl fish aliens to going flying into a building. The blades on her shoes faded and she landed gracefully next to the Doctor. She deactivated the energy field and glanced at the Doctor.

"How many are there?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Not many. I managed to get rid of a few of 'em back there." She said, her eyes filled with worry. "Where did Guido go?"

"What do you-oh no." He began before blinking in realization, "They got him, the space fish did."

Vanessa's eyes widened, before she frowned, "Oh my God...If I was only watching him a little closer, I could've kept an eye on him! How could I be so-!" She was cut off as he slammed his hand over her mouth. She looked at him in confusion as they stopped momentarily.

"Hush." He leaned in closer so that she was looking directly at him, "It is not your fault. You were trying to keep them away and...I should've paid more attention. Don't do this to yourself." She nodded slowly as a small tear rolled from her eyelids.

" _Thank you."_ She whispered telepathically as he brushed away the tear and removed his hand.

" _Your welcome."_ He responded with a smile.

Thunder sounded and Vanessa looked up towards the sky in alarm, "Shit. She's already begun the final phase."

"We need to stop her!" Amy said and began running, but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, no. Get back to the Tardis. Vanessa and I are the only ones that won't die in a second out here." He said and Vanessa nodded.

"He is right, Amy it isn't safe out here. I can teleport only one other person and if you get into trouble...it could be catastrophic. Please...go back." Vanessa insisted and Amy's eyes widened.

She had never seen Vanessa look so serious about what she was saying. _Maybe she's right…_ Amy looked Vanessa in the eye before nodding slowly.

"Alright…" She took off running and Rory muttered a 'thanks' before following her.

"How'd you manage to do that?" The Doctor asked in amazement.

"I'm normally badass, to be begging means I'm serious." She responded while drawing a pistol.

"Then you must be pretty serious." He smirked and she shot him a wry grin.

"Very much so." She took off running towards the school and he shook his head before going after her.

* * *

 **In the throne room.**

Vanessa went straight to the throne and threw off one of the panels, "Knew it." She murmured while pulling out her screwdriver.

The Doctor ran in behind her and joined her to look at the throne, when Signora walked into the room with bemused smile, "You're too late. Such determination... just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom." Signora said to the Doctor while Vanessa narrowed her eyes dangerously at the woman.

"The girls are gone." Vanessa stated while still giving the woman a heated glare.

"You're lying." Signora said, looking at the Doctor for his answer.

"Believe me, she's telling the truth." Signora began to walk away at that, "Rosanna, please, help me. There are 200,000 people in this city."

"Then save them." Signora said and left the room.

Vanessa sighed and got up from her position at the throne, "Well, you heard the fish."

He spared her a smirk and ran out onto the balcony with her in tow. "Great, they're panicking, what are we gonna do?" She asked as a bell tolled and the clouds rolled in, "What is up with that bell?"

The Doctor looked at the bell then looked at her and ran back into the building, Vanessa looked around for another second before following him back into the building.

Amy and Rory entered from the side door causing Vanessa to sigh, "Why did I think you were going to listen to me?" She rushed over to the throne as the Doctor tried figure how to stabilise the storm.

"Get out! We need to stabilise the storm." The Doctor stated as Vanessa began working on the throne.

"We're not going to leave you two." Rory said and Amy nodded along with him.

The ground rumbled and a chunk of the ceiling almost hit them, but Vanessa caught it with her anti-gravity gear. "So, you're gonna stay and just wait for a chunk of rock to crush you?" She stated as she glared at the two lightly.

"What _was_ that?" Rory asked as he got up off the ground.

The Doctor also got up, while Vanessa had no problem staying standing despite the tremors, "Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." He answered while he went to go check on Vanessa's progress.

"An earthquake?" Amy asked, looking at what the two were doing.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Vanessa replied, glancing at Amy for a second.

"No?" Rory said and looked at the woman as if she were kidding.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." The Doctor said and Vanessa grinned.

"I can do that quite easily." She said and pulled out a rather interesting device.

It looked like a laser pointer, well a high-tech laser pointer. As soon as she hit the button, however, a _real_ green light came out of it. She began going crazy and drawing out little designs with her pointer, after that it began to spark wildly and Vanessa laughed in success.

"Here comes the best part." She snapped her finger and the throne fell over and shuddered with a few explosions. After that, the insides were stained black thanks to Vanessa's 'hard work'.

"Hmm, you're quick." He observed and she nodded.

"Well, Doctor, it's not like we have a lot of time." She remarked as another tremor rocked the building.

She activated her anti-gravity setting and grabbed the Doctor, "All that's left is the bell tower I believe. Once we get that bad boy, we should be able to redirect."

She teleported to the bell tower and dropped him off at the device while she slid a pair of headphones over her ears. _"Use telepathy, Doctor. It's pretty loud up here and I don't wanna lose my hearing 'cause of an obnoxious school bell."_

" _Think you can stop that ringing?"_ He asked and she gave him a thumbs up.

She flew up to the clapper on one of the bells and held it still until it finally stopped sounding. _"Alrighty, it's quiet now."_

She slid off her headphones and looked at him, "Need to get up there?"

"Yeah, today isn't the day where I try to climb up using a bunch of wires. Save that for another day." He smirked as she grabbed him and flew outside the building and onto the roof of the bell tower.

She set down one of her energy fields and the Doctor found himself floating ever-so slightly, "And today isn't the day where ya slide off a wet roof." She said and flew over to the device and carefully pulled a panel off.

The Doctor floated up to it and looked inside it, "Now how do we shut this off." He said to himself.

Vanessa pointed to a switch with a grin, "Try the toggle switch."

He flipped it and almost immediately the rain began to slow and the clouds cleared as the birds began chirping once more. Vanessa laughed in realisation, "They made a flip switch the off button...for a stinking doomsday device! Ah, they aren't as smart as they thought!"

She closed the lid and deactivated her energy field while grabbing the Doctor by the arm. "Going down." She teleported off of the room and onto the ground where Amy and Rory were hugging.

" _Go find Rosanna...I'm gonna hang around for a bit."_ She said telepathically with a smile.

" _Alright. I'll tell you when we're leaving."_ He walked away and she smiled before replacing it with a frown.

She ran into an alleyway of some sort with a look of panic in her eyes, she looked at her wrist and a high tech watch was glowing an ominous red. Slowly looking up, she saw the crack in front of her opening.

"Dammit." She muttered and teleported onto a rooftop behind her.

" _Doctor...they're coming. Do not engage, I repeat do not engage!"_ She said, drawing her gun in warning at the two cloaked people in front of her.

"You know that won't work Vanessa." One of them said and she shoved the gun away.

"I know what you are up to! And you'll just have to catch me first!" She yelled before disappearing in a blue flash.

She blinked around wildly as the two shadowed figure followed her erratic nature across the city. She suddenly hit someone and one strong arm held her to their chest. She looked up in surprise and saw the troubled look of the Doctor looking back at her.

"Who's here?" He asked and she shuddered.

"The scientists, Doctor...They're coming, and they're gonna drag me back." She whispered, her only fear teleporting in front of the two.

"Hand her over now, Time Lord. Otherwise we _will_ use violence." The two cloaked figures said, both brandishing guns.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" He asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the two.

The two looked at each other before looking back at him, "That's classified information, now, hand her over."

" _When I say go, teleport us to the Tardis."_ He said and the woman nodded quietly.

The two agents lifted their guns at the Doctor's head, "Now." They stated, fingers already on the triggers.

" _Go!"_ The scared woman teleported them out of there in an instant and right by the Tardis. "Alright _,_ you're safe." He said as he helped her in, her fear making her latch to him as if he were her lifeline.

"What happened out there?" Amy asked as the Doctor finally got the scared woman off.

"Remember when I told you that there were people coming to kill her?" At their nods, he looked at Vanessa, "They're out there right now, and they can do everything she can."

"No way…" Rory mumbled, eyes widened in shock.

Vanessa sat on the floor with a traumatized look on her face, "They always told me what would happen if I ever tried to avoid my appointments...But, I never thought they would send agents out of my own department to drag me back!"

" _You'll be safe, I'll make sure of it."_ The Doctor said, finding himself wanting to protect the woman. He didn't know _why_ exactly, maybe it was because she was the only other one of his kind, or perhaps it was just the whole woman in distress thing.

" _Are you sure?"_ She whispered, a look of fear in those eyes, but a small glimmer of hope in them as well.

" _Yes."_


	4. Chapter 4

Despite his words, Vanessa hid inside the Tardis in the fetal position for a good day. Until the lights went out, that is. She blinked in confusion and poked her head out of the door, only to see her three companions knocked out and on the ground.

She went back into her room and sat on the floor while closing her eyes, _"Can you hear my voice?"_

 **With the Doctor.**

"Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one." The Doctor ended and was about to walk to another part of the street when something began shimmering in front of him.

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes, "What _is_ that?"

As if it were atom by atom, two legs materialized and soon the rest of the body appeared. Concealed by a bit of smoke, the individual looked at them, "Can you hear my voice?" She whispered, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes. We can hear your voice, who are you?" The Doctor asked, closing the space between them.

"It seems my voice has morphed a little, Doctor. My appearance should be the same, however." The smoke whipped away to reveal Vanessa.

Her hair was now trailing down to her waist, and the reason of her voice change was due to a high-tech mask on her face. Her body glowed an ethereal blue as if she were a hologram, the look of such a thing appearing out of place.

"I have no control over my form and whoever has designed this place created this body to be mine. So naturally, I inhabit it." She walked over to them and her eyes narrowed at her surroundings.

"How are you in here?" Rory asked and she quickly looked at him.

"It's a form of dream projection. I am only authorized to activate this feature for a few minutes, but if my theory is correct, I can still communicate with the Doctor." She stated, looking around before walking to the Doctor with her finger outstretched.

"This is my theory-on what this place is." She quickly transferred the memory and stepped back, "Good luck, Doctor."

She shot him a wink before her body dematerialized into atoms. Amy looked at the Doctor who was processing what information Vanessa gave him.

"What did she tell you, Doctor?" Amy asked, and the Doctor smirked as he looked at her.

"She believes an outside presence has created a small area in time, in which that same presence has the power to control anyone in whatever way they want. It could be simply for entertainment, or they could be using it to kill the people inside of their bubble." He stated and Rory walked over to him.

"She thinks someone is using us as puppets?" He asked as the Doctor thought his words over.

"She _did_ say something about puppets…"

 **Back with Vanessa.**

She ran into the control room as her alarms went off wildly, "Dammit! Why a cold star _now_ of all times?!"

Walking over the bodies of her three unconscious companions, she pulled up a hologram and began typing furiously as warning screens popped up around her. "Like I give a shit about warnings. We have under twenty minutes before that star eats us all up."

A minute later, the three woke up and the Doctor looked at her for an explanation, "I'm anchored to this reality, Doctor. All Time Agents are, if we aren't, how would we do our jobs?"

"Makes sense." He said and whirled around to a control panel.

"Why is it freezing in here?" Amy asked, and Vanessa looked at her with a grim frown.

"We are being drawn in by a Cold Star. Normally, they don't have enough power to drag something out of it's own part of the space time continuum, but because the power is out...It's dragging us to our death." Vanessa answered as more holographic panels surrounded her.

"Stars can't be cold!" Rory exclaimed, Vanessa shook her head at his naive answer.

"It isn't inherently cold, it's just so hot, it appears to be cold. In a way it resembles frostbite, only this is coming from a massive ball of unstable energy." She explained as the three heard birds chirping in the air.

"Here we go again." Amy mumbled.

The three suddenly fell back to the ground and Vanessa jumped ever-so slightly as a man formed in front of her. He was clearly a hologram, but he still managed to unnerve her.

"Hmm, seems I didn't take in the fact that you're part of the Dimensional Time Agency. Never seen one of you guys running about with a Time Lord in his little time box." The man said as he looked at her panels.

"Shut it. There is a lot you don't know about me and I plan on keeping it that way. Otherwise, I will figure out if you're real...and if you are I will throw you into a sun." She responded, dead serious as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Feisty. Tell me, Time Agent why are your dreams all about the Doctor? If I didn't know better, I might think that you two-." Her fists clenched as she glared at him.

"Just, shut up! You don't know anything!" She shouted while resisting the urge to throw things around.

"What you dream about is so naughty, I would be blushing at the thought, if I could that is." A beep sounded from one of her panels and she grinned so widely, one might have considered it one of insanity.

"That's the rift right now, and we will be outta here in a minute flat!" She declared and closed her eyes as her gear began glowing a beautiful blue, "For now, I have to go help them out, bastard."

* * *

He was in quite a tight spot, aliens that were living in old bodies were practically at his heels. His back touched a wall and he found himself staring back at the old people aliens.

He shook his head and looked away for a second, until the ringing of a bullet reached his ears. Standing in front of him was a woman with long orange hair. Vanessa.

"Hello, Doctor. Don't worry about the other reality, I opened a rift and we'll be away from the sun in a minute. Least I can do in this situation." She shot him a wink and kicked one of the aliens to the side before helping him up.

"I thought you couldn't come back in here." He stated, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I'm risking it, if I disappear suddenly, they got me. But I can't let you guys remain in here while that creep taunts me." She kicked the door down and ran out there, carrying some sort of AK-47. "I don't know who that man is...but he is definitely the puppeteer behind this dream. He wasn't able to control me because of my natural ability to block almost all mind control, that and my gear is designed to anchor me here." She stated as she shot a few aliens who were going after a young family.

"Ah, that means you're an Individual. Heard stories of your kind, you guys were the stuff of legends." The Doctor smirked and she raised an eyebrow with an amused look.

"You just know how to compliment me, don't ya?" She pulled out a pistol and shot one that was trying to get the Doctor from behind.

"What can I say? I have experience." He climbed into a bus and she flung herself into the passenger's seat.

"While most wouldn't see that as a good thing, Doctor...Maybe we can work something out here. I'm brand spankin' new and I might need someone...experienced, to show me the ropes." She said, a grin behind her mask.

"You're really flirty, you know that?" He asked as he stopped the bus to look at a building, where a whole horde of the old person aliens were trying to get in.

"Of course I know that, though...the injected hormones are _probably_ the reason behind my vocal flirtiness." She said as he climbed through a window, "I gotta go, I can practically feel 'em coming for my body." She said, an annoyed look in her eyes as her body disappeared.

 **With Vanessa.**

She opened her eyes and drew her guns in a flash and fired, the sound of a body hitting the ground while the second shadow blinked to a higher level.

He held out his arm to reveal a syringe with a bright pink liquid in it, "You're getting feisty off your medicine, aren't you, Vanessa."

Vanessa shot at him, but he teleported to another spot effortlessly, "Why are you all doing this? What's the point?"

"You know why we are doing this...If we obtain a hybrid, we will rule the multiverse, we don't need strength, we just need someone with enough mental capacity to run this operation." He said, unknowingly telling the Doctor, who was awake for a moment, their entire plan.

"Then why not control me? I have been having to lie, risk my life, and do all this crap for you shit heads." She teleported in front of him, dangerously close to his cloaked face, "And for what? Why do you need a goddamn hybrid?!"

Before she could say any more, the man injected the serum into her. She reeled back with a rather agitated look before charging and trying to punch him. "My work is done here, princess. If you don't wanna come back for your appointments, we'll come to you."

Her fist met the cloak and she fell forward onto the ground. The person was clearly gone, and whatever he had done was slowing her breathing patterns.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she tried to get up, "Greaat…" She mumbled as she collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Dream.**_

Her eyes opened and she drew her guns, before dropping them in shock. She was standing on an invisible platform as several planets blew up before her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.

It was the holographic man from before.

"So, you are a being that can control the dream world?" Vanessa asked quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You finally get it." He smirked and her head fell.

She took a deep breath, "What about the world out there? Almost crashing into a Cold Star? Was that a dream?"

"While your companions are stuck within two separate dreams, I could only get you into one of them." He stated and she nodded in understanding.

"So, I _am_ actually in one of your dream worlds." She said, looking at him for an explanation.

" _This_ -" He gestured to the destruction surrounding them, "Is all you. Before you fell asleep- _that_ was mine."

"Lovely. I've just dug myself a little deeper, doesn't make sense why you would allow those Time Agents in though." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I can never figure out Time Agents." She sighed at his words at reached out to touch the air.

At her touch, a ripple effect occurred and three more planets blew up. A person materialized in front of her and she found herself staring at man. He had blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, and dark brown hair that appeared to have a little bit of orange in it.

Her hand landed on his chest and he smirked, "Only one heart…" He said, and she stared at him for a few more seconds before he disappeared.

"What did he mean?" She whispered as another planet exploded.

"Remember this dream and perhaps you'll figure it out later." The man said with a laugh before disappearing as well.

She fell to her knees while covering her ears, as a piercing scream echoed throughout 'space'. Tears streamed down her face as she tried desperately to block out the sound.

" _Vanessa_ …" A voice echoed and she shook her head. " _Vanessa, it's okay-Wake up."_

However, as time went on, she felt her hands fall to her sides, _"Wake up-We're safe now-"_

 _ **Dream end!**_

"Wake up!"

Vanessa moaned softly as tears continued to stream down her face, "No-No...Make it stop.." She mumbled.

The Doctor went over to her and Amy stepped away, although her eyes shone in concern, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a nightmare. Quite a bad one it seems." He said to himself.

All of a sudden, Vanessa awoke in a panic. She skidded back wildly as she shook her head, "No...Not another one! They're innocent!"

She slammed her hands over her ears, and the Doctor ran to her side while checking her eyes, "What's going on Vanessa?" He asked and she looked at him.

Her eyes widened proportionally while they shifted erratically, "Stop them! They're killing them, Doctor!"

He blinked in realization, "She's in a trance, one of the people who were after her injected her with something. Either they meant to do this, or this is a side-effect." He said, staring into the woman's eyes.

It looked as if she had just seen her world blown to smithereens. Her pupils were so small, it was hard to see if she had actually had any to begin with.

"Vanessa, wake up. Everything is alright, we're safe." He said, eyes locking onto hers. His voice seemed to do something to her and she slowly stopped shaking.

Her bottom lip quivered as her pupils began to return to normal, a sign that she was coming out of her trance. She let out a small whimper while looking at him, "Their screams...they were horrible."

"Do you know what they could've injected you with?" He asked, holding her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"...Yes. It's a drug to prepare the body for...the experiment." She answered quietly, eyes looking into his.

" _What is it really for?"_ He asked, and she jumped in surprise at the sudden telepathy message.

" _It's...a drug to…"_ She found it hard to say the next part as her cheeks heated up, _"Well, they describe it as forcing the body to go into...heat."_

He suddenly smiled and she tilted her head in question, before she jawdropped, "No! You are _not_ gonna do that!" She exclaimed and stood up rather abruptly.

"I didn't even say what I was thinking-." He was cut off as she put her hand over his mouth.

"I already know, and my answer is a big fat _no_." Her eyes spoke differently, however, and they were shrunken like before. _"At least not right now. If you honestly want to do that, let's do it later."_

" _Figured you would say that."_ His smirk caused her to sigh.

"You're gonna give me a migraine." She said, slightly stumbling and holding onto the handrail.

He looked confused for a second before promptly helping her, "Ah, we should get you to lay down then."

"I don't need a concussion to add onto my mess of problems." She muttered in annoyance.

* * *

 **Hours later.**

Outfitted in a pair of navy blue shorts and an unbuttoned black striped shirt, she was spread out lazily on the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she heard someone enter the room. Unbothered by the fact that one slip-up could reveal her breasts, she continued to ignore them.

Minutes passed until the other person finally sighed loudly, obviously annoyed by her actions, or lack thereof.

She rolled onto her side and smirked at the man, "Ah, finally give?"

The Doctor walked over to her, returning the smirk as he stared at her outfit, "Maybe. What's up with the outfit?"

The orangette shrugged, "What can I say? I love the feeling of freedom. Just me and the ladies thinking about when I might be kidnapped. Not that important though, what are you doing in here?"

"Just checking on you-what was that about kidnapping?" He asked, suddenly realising the kidnapping part, and she laughed into her hand.

"That drug they gave me...I'm probably on the last few steps, to finish the experiment I would need to be back at the base." She said, unusually calm despite her words.

Her finger landed on the inner part of her neck and a choker appeared. Quickly pressing a button, she looked back at him, "Whenever it does happen, you now have a signal. No other way to find it, not really easy to get there in the first place."

"Do you know when it will happen?" His eyes met hers and she nodded, completely captivated by them.

"Any time. Right now, in a minute, or even in an hour. Any time they choose."

Her words seemed almost humorous if not for the situation she was in, they only sounded like pieces of a puzzle.

Not the edge pieces either. The ones that someone struggles with.


	5. Chapter 5

A hand landed on her arm, opening her eyes she flinched ever so slightly. The man in the cloak laughed at her actions before pulling her up. She groggily smirked at him, "What time is it?"

"Time for us to go, princess. You've been hiding out for quite some time." He answered, and she could almost see the grin on his face.

A crack opened in front of him and she saw a group of scientists waiting for her on the other side. _"Ah, Doctor...They've got me...just remember the signal and pray and hope that you can find it."_

" _What? Why are you just going with them?!"_ He asked, clearly watching her.

" _Because…"_ Her half-lidded eyes looked at him, giving him all the answers he needed, _"What's the point of struggling anymore?"_

The man dragged her into the crack, and it immediately closed with it a pleasant ding.

 **Dimensional Time Agency-DTA**

"Always a pleasure to see your beautiful face, Vanessa." The head scientist said, and she smirked.

"Can't say I share that. You need a makeover, or even better-plastic surgery." She remarked and he laughed at her attitude.

"Ah, even with your sedation you're still feisty! Hope you've been having fun these past few months, because, unfortunately it's all going to end soon." He led her captor through the hallways and she gave him a dry laugh.

"Has it been months? It's only felt like a few hours! I love how fast time flies!" She exclaimed as they finally reached a room.

The room was some sort of laboratory, in the center of the room were several tubes. The one in the very middle was open and several scientists surrounded it while a few were typing furiously away on computers.

"Progress?" The head scientist called out.

"Eighty-five percent! We will be ready to activate Cryogenic Sleep in ten minutes." A woman responded and stood up.

She walked over to the slightly dazed Vanessa and led her to the chamber. Once the woman was placed in there, several wires attached themselves to her body. The glass darkened and she found herself staring into darkness.

Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes, _"Try not to arrive too late Doctor...or it may be impossible to wake me up."_

* * *

 **Back on the TARDIS.**

"What do you mean she was kidnapped?" Amy asked, a bewildered look on her face.

The Doctor ran around in near-panic, "Kidnapped isn't the correct term, it's abducted. Or in this case...they just grabbed her."

"Someone just _grabbed_ her? How did we not hear it then?" Rory asked, running to face the Doctor.

"Time Agents aren't meant to be heard, they aren't meant to be seen, they are there for one sole purpose and then they're gone." He said, voice low and eyes serious.

He pulled a lever and looked at the screen, a bright blue pulsing light flashing across it. "Hang on tight, she was right when she said it's hard to get in!"

"Why is it hard?!" Amy asked, holding onto the railing.

He looked back at her for a second, "Their headquarters is in it's own time bubble. Almost like it's own dimension. Sounds cool until you realise it's near impossible to get in."

The TARDIS shook wildly as the blue light pulsed even brighter. It didn't look good for a minute until everything stilled, almost as if they let them in. The signal calmed and they stood up, slightly shaken from the rough landing.

The Doctor opened the door and looked around curiously as sparks flew everywhere. _**"All personnel must evacuate-"**_ The message overhead crackled as a body flew past the hallway.

Rory and Amy got out in time to see the Doctor go to the downed man's side, "What's going on here, sir?" The Doctor asked the man.

The man for the most part was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, and a woman pulled him away, "Mors has escaped, he's on a warpath. Get out of here, unless you wanna end up like the rest of us."

"Who is Mors?" The Doctor asked and the woman shook her head.

"A mistake, we should've never assumed we could control him!" She stated and ran away.

"What happened here?" Amy asked, looking at an oddly shaped hole in the wall.

"Something called Mors. Most of the destruction is coming from that way-" He pointed to a half destroyed hallway, "-You two need to stay in the TARDIS, whatever is running around in here has scared off all the Time Agents." He looked at the two and Amy frowned.

She was about to object when the entire base shuddered and an explosion sounded throughout the building.

A man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, strolled into the room with a look of boredom. In his hand was some sort of trigger, while his other hand was in his pocket. "Well look who it is...The Doctor and his little human companions. 'Bout time you show up, her thoughts were driving me insane." He said, his smirk eerily reminding them of someone.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked as the man approached them.

"I really don't have a name, but they keep on calling me Mors. Means death in Latin. Insulting." He laughed.

His laugh even sounded familiar.

Mors rolled his shoulders while smirking carelessly at them, "I assume you're here for her, the little ice cube herself."

"How do you know her?" The Doctor asked, a neutral look on his face as Mors chuckled lowly.

"Oh, you'll love this part. I'm what you may call a clone, only I'm a half-bred. She is technically my genetic parent, currently she is stuck in a cryogenic sleep under heavy sedation. Dunno if she's still alive or not, all I know is that the dumb scientists fled their project after I awoke some day ago." Mors laughed with a wild look in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked, slightly stunned that Mors was _technically_ related to Vanessa.

"Hmm...Should I tell you? Or should I just give you clues?" Mors asked himself, beginning to walk away mid-sentence, "Oh what the heck, she's down that way! Watch out for mines, I forgot where I put them…" He suddenly disappeared out of the room and the base shook violently a second later.

Amy immediately ran in the direction that Mors told them, only to be pulled back by the Doctor, "Amy, it really isn't safe this time, all those other times pale in comparison to this." He ran off without allowing her to answer, and Amy frowned.

"Amy, maybe we should-" Rory began until she cut him off with a look.

"We're gonna be exploring, it'll be safe if we just go a different path." She pulled him along and Rory gave her an exasperated look.

 **With the Doctor.**

He sighed as he failed to contact her for the upteenth time. Usually he could get her attention, but if she was as medicated as Mors was saying, she was probably on her last leg.

He narrowly got past the dangerous hallway, although there was an explosion or two, and found himself staring at a wrecked lab. Sparks practically showered several of the computers, and bodies were spread out over the controls. In its center were five tubes, one of which had been shattered while the second was tinted dark.

He made his way to the tinted tank and a holographic screen popped up, _**"Subject has remained in stasis for 453 days, vitals may fail soon. One successful life form has been produced-three more are in vitro."**_

The Doctor looked at the shattered tube and a name popped up, "Orion...Mors real name is Orion." He mumbled and turned to the tinted tube, "What's the name of this one?"

A name popped up for that one and his eyes slightly widened, "Vanessa-And here I was hoping I was wrong."

He ran to a nearby computer, quickly trying to override the controls. A satisfying alarm sounded and the tinting of the tube began fading. Vanessa's face was sunken in and her once shapely body was reduced to nothing more than skin and bones. _She'll probably regenerate once she's out._ He thought as he made his way to the other side of the tube.

Amy and Rory made their way into the room from the opposite hallway and looked at the Doctor in surprise, "Is that _Vanessa_?" Amy said in shock.

The Doctor caught Vanessa as she fell out of the tube and set her on the ground before backing away towards the two, "Yep, and you might want to look away for this."

When they didn't respond, he covered both of their eyes using his hands as a beautiful rainbow light spilled out from the woman's body. If it wasn't so stinking bright, he might have been captivated by it, but he too had to look away.

After a few minutes of brightness, the light faded away to reveal Vanessa.

She was taller now, around six foot, and her long dark almost black red hair cascaded over her shoulders, matching her milky pale skin. She had an hourglass like body with her thin waist, wider hips, beautiful thighs and larger than normal chest size.

Rory got slapped in the face by Amy, who had recovered from her shock first, "Snap out of it." She said, a little bit of jealousy in her voice. Vanessa was already beautiful the first time around, but now she looked like a goddess for pete's sake.

"Ouch…" Rory muttered while rubbing his cheek and quickly looked away from the bombshell.

The Doctor picked the unconscious woman up and looked at the two with a smirk, "Alright, we need to get her out of here, she'll be out for a good day or two."

Someone began clapping from the doorway and they turned to find Mors looking at them with a smug look, "Oh, look at that...she's alive."

"What do you need now?" Amy asked, drawing his attention.

"Ah, nothing. Just watching and waiting. Waiting for you three to leave. Once you do, I can finally blow this place up." He shrugged, that careless look never fading.

"Why don't you blow it up right now?" The Doctor asked, a calm smirk on his face.

Mors smirked, "I may not know Vanessa on a personal level, but no child would want to kill their mother...Plus, I like you folks, you're brave to come here. Even better-you made it through the shield, you, my friend are a _genius_." He said to the Doctor, a relaxed look on his face.

Mors pulled away, a devilish look in eyes, "So...Get on outta here Doctor, you and your little human friends. Otherwise, you'll be caught in my firework display." He flashed out of the room and a second later a massive explosion, bigger than the last ones, rocked the base.

"Alright, he was serious. Amy, Rory, we're leaving now. Something tells me this Mors is a very deadly person." The Doctor said quickly and left the room.

Looking to the left, the hallway was completely blown apart and everything was barely being contained by the emergency gravitational devices. The other way, however was contained for the most, if you ignore the shower of sparks of course. "Amy, you two came from that direction, right?" Quickly looking at her for an answer.

"Er-Yeah!" She took off running and the two men followed her.

They were almost to the room, when a door closed in front of them. A panel in the wall opened up and there was a fingerprint scanner.

"How are we supposed to get past this?" Amy asked, looking around the room for a possible button or lever.

"Hang on. If that's a fingerprint scanner, then it's probably for all the Time Agents and scientists. Vanessa here, is an agent!" He said and lifted Vanessa's hand to the scanner before pressing her finger against it.

" _ **Dimensional Time Agent Vanessa-authorized."**_ The door opened and they ran into the room before heading for the TARDIS.

The Doctor ushered the two in before entering with Vanessa. He set the unconscious girl down in a chair before running to the controls, "Time to get out of here!"

 **One day later.**

Vanessa lay asleep on her bed, her natural beauty even more prevalent in her slumber. Amy watched the girl sleep from the doorway as the Doctor paced about the room mumbling about something.

"Why is she so beautiful?" Amy muttered to herself, clearly upset about the other woman's natural beauty.

The Doctor stopped his pacing to look at her with a smirk, "She regenerated young, there was a saying that if you had to regenerate young you would look incredibly good looking. Never actually seen it happen, so I don't know if it's true or not. Judging by her looks, it _could_ be true. Or maybe she just destined to look _really_ good. That would be amazing-!" A small giggle cut him off and he looked at Amy who shook her head.

He slowly turned around and sure enough, Vanessa was awake and playing with her long red hair. She seemed almost entranced by it until she caught them staring. She threw her hair over her shoulder and smirked at the Doctor.

"Good morning." She said, causing him to run and wrap her in a massive hug. She happily hugged back and pecked him on the cheek while grinning wildly.

"I thought you would be asleep for another day." He began, but she put her finger on his lips.

"And miss you complimenting me at least three times? Wouldn't dream of it, Doctor." Her now green eyes sparkled in amusement. She looked over his shoulder and grinned when she saw that Amy had left.

"What are you up to?" He whispered as her eyes looked into his.

"I was just waiting for her to leave...So I can do _this!_ " She pulled him forward and kissed him. It hit him then that she happened to be a _very_ good kisser.

She pulled away with a beautiful smirk, he smiled as she poked him, "I could get used to that."

"Good, because I'm stuck with you for a while." She remarked and went over to the closet in the room.

He had already shut the door and was staring at her as she tried on several different outfits, until she finally settled on a long sleeve blue ombre dress that barely reached her thighs. She looked around the room until her gaze found a pair of black flats.

"So, what have I missed while I was asleep? Besides the fact that I now have a sociopathic son. Still can't believe they thought that was a good idea. Now he's probably gone and blown up something." She said while flopping onto the bed.

"He blew up your headquarters, didn't think he was serious about turning it into that." The Doctor said and she sat up to look at him.

"While I was stuck in cryo, I had the _lovely_ experience of having him practically read my mind all day every day. You can say that he knows everything about me, disturbing isn't it. Anyway, I learned that he happened to have quite the twisted mind before he was released from his tube. Once he was released, everything went to hell. In one day, he managed to scare everyone out of the base and into the shuttles. Sounds amazing, but in reality, it was quite a perplexing event. Knowing that you had technically created a monster." She stopped mid ramble to look him in the eye, "Knowing that you could've stopped them had you just willed yourself a _little_ more."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How _did_ they manage to get you to go so willingly?" He asked, waving his hands for emphasis. He already had a theory, but wanted to hear a confirmation.

"They poisoned me. The sedation had aspirin in it, only reason I didn't die was because I was hooked up to that thing. It was my life support, so when you got me out, eh...I was dead the second it happened." She shrugged and pecked him on the lips at the part where he saved her.

She stood up rather lazily, a bored look on that beautiful face of hers. "Well, I've had my time, let's have some fun."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Anyway, I'm going to make a running gag with Vanessa's beauty. See, one might think that it's ridiculous how beautiful she is, but that's the gag! Since she is so freaking gorgeous, she's gonna get wrapped up into a hell of a lot of trouble that other women wouldn't get in.**

 **Plus, who doesn't like to see the Doctor speechless. Also, due to her regeneration at such a young age, she will act childish at some points, as well as a little impulsive.**

 **Have to have some sort of drawback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa was adjusting her jacket when the TARDIS landed. Apparently, Amy and Rory had wanted to go to Brazil. Rio, to be more exact.

The woman smirked and quickly slipped on her shoes and ran after them. Ah, but if luck had to be anymore rude, they clearly landed in a cemetery.

How morbid.

Once she stepped on the ground, however, she tilted her head in confusion, "Something's going on with the ground. It sounds...what's the word, Doctor?"

"Hollow. Oh...that's weird." He ran over to a patch of blue grass and Vanessa blinked over to him.

"What's weird?" Rory asked the two.

"Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard." He said mainly to himself, but Vanessa nodded before standing up.

"So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot." The Doctor said and Vanessa smirked.

"South Wales." Vanessa informed them as she looked around.

Amy looked at the valley before pointing at something in the distance, "Why are those people waving at us?"

Vanessa shrugged before disappearing, she appeared on the other side of the valley, but the people didn't see her as she walked in front of them. She paused her walking before disappearing in a blue light.

"It's you two." Vanessa answered, causing the couple to jump.

"No, we're here. How can we be up there?!" Rory asked, looking at the two for an answer.

"Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic." The Doctor said and Vanessa looked in the distance.

"That's one big drill." She muttered, turning the Doctor's head towards the massive piece of machinery.

"Oh, I love a big mining thing!" He said with a wide smile and looked at the two, "See, way better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing."

Vanessa chewed her lip in thought before taking off in the direction of the drill.

"I'll never get a normal trip." Amy groaned dramatically as the Doctor went after Vanessa.

Rory stopped her before she could go after the two and looked pointedly at the ring, "Hang on. What are you doing with that?"

"Engagement ring! I thought you liked me wearing it." Amy said and Rory sputtered, while looking away for a second.

"Amy! You could lose it! Cost...a lot of money, that!" Rory exclaimed and Amy shook her head.

"Hm." She took of the ring and dropped it in his hand, "Spoilsport."

* * *

Vanessa was already nose-deep in inspecting when the Doctor and Amy arrived at the gate. She looked up, before returning to her snooping. Not even sparing the two a word.

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Mm." He used his sonic screwdriver on the lock and it opened, while Amy's mouth fell.

"That is breaking and entering." Amy said, pointing to the now broken lock.

"What did I break?! Sonicing and entering, totally different." He said with a smirk, off to the side they heard a snort and saw Vanessa laughing a little about the whole situation.

He opened the gate and Amy walked in, almost immediately noticing Vanessa staring at the ground in what seemed to be confusion. Although...there was a wide smirk on her face, showing she had either seen, thought, or found something interesting.

Considering the woman was probably a full blown nut case, it could be any of them.

Vanessa stood up rather abruptly and looked around while pursing her lips. "Why does it feel so weird?" She asked, tapping the ground.

She sighed and began walking towards the base while whipping out her screwdriver. She made her own entrance and looked back at the two, "I'll be down here."

 **With Vanessa.**

Vanessa peered over the woman's shoulder as the woman typed furiously. Vanessa pulled back and tilted her head, "How unique." She said, looking closer at the readings when the woman left to get something.

"That's odd…" She mumbled to herself as she typed in something. The readings became more irregular at that and she pursed her lips in thought. "No...it couldn't be _that_ of all things."

The woman came back into the room and Vanessa sat down in a chair while pulling up her holographic panels. Odd enough, her panels had the _exact_ same readings. She would have been disturbed by it had not the Doctor and Amy made their appearance. The woman, who hadn't seen her the entire time, gotta love technology, was surprised by their entrance.

"Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?" She directed the last comment towards Amy, who in turn gave her an exasperated look.

"I dressed for Rio!"

The Doctor took out his Psychic Paper and held it up to the woman, "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science! New Ministry, quite big, just merged, lot of responsibility on our shoulders, don't like to talk about it. What're you doing?" He said as he went over to the monitor, sparing Vanessa a wink.

Vanessa smirked and stood up from her chair, walking towards the patch of dirt in the center of the room. She grabbed a piece of metal and squatted next to the hole, "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, tentatively shoving half of the pole into the dirt.

The woman removed the equipment from the hole and the Doctor went over to look at the soil. "Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" He asked as he noticed Vanessa's pole seemingly being pulled into the ground.

"We don't know, it just appeared overnight." The woman responded.

Vanessa shrugged at his questioning glance, "The readings are freaking me out. Something's moving." She whispered, pointing to the dirt.

He picked up a little of it and let it fall through his fingers before standing up quickly, "Good, right, you all need to get out of here very fast."

Vanessa's pipe finally disappeared under the soil and she narrowed her eyes before joining the Doctor at the monitor.

"Why?" The woman asked, looking at the Doctor.

"What's your name?" He asked, moving away from the monitor and allowing Vanessa to take over.

"Nasreen Chaudhry." Nasreen responded and Vanessa walked towards the hole once more.

He ushered the woman over, "Look at the screens, Nasreen, your readings. It's moving."

Amy was kneeling next to the hole when steam began to rise from it. Vanessa eyes widened before she looked at the Doctor, "Oh, dear. It's shifting." She whispered, deciding on what to do in that situation. At the moment, all she wanted to do was vacate the area and go find a nice non-human situation that wasn't gonna end up her imprisoned and possibly facing death.

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy asked, having not heard Vanessa thanks to her invisibility.

"Shouldn't think so." He walked over to where the two women were and looked at the ground, "It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting." He said and Vanessa shook her head.

Vanessa leaped back towards the main door, "We need to leave."

' _I know.'_ He projected the thought and she frowned while her eyes narrowed on the humans.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen asked, at that very second the ground began shaking.

"The ground, the soil, the earth, moving, but how?" The Doctor ran back to the monitor, "Why?"

"Earthquake?" Amy asked.

"Hardly...It feels.." Vanessa trailed off for a second before her eyes widened proportionally, "It's only under us." More holes opened up, nearly swallowing Nasreen up in the process.

"It knows we're here. The ground's attacking us." The Doctor said, causing Vanessa to grin wildly.

"Oh, well that's just splendid." Vanessa hummed, _'I was right!'_ She projected at the Doctor and he gave her a questioning look. _'What?'_

The man who she believed to be named 'Tony', was trapped near one of the holes. Amy, despite the Doctor telling her to get away from the holes, helped the man out. Only to get stuck in the dirt, causing Vanessa's eyes to widen and went to her side. She only appeared once Nasreen and Tony left to go shut down the drill.

"Amy, don't panic, it'll only speed up your demise...Or at least that's how it worked in all those action movies…" Vanessa muttered the last part, seemingly distracted by something before shaking her head in realization.

"It's pulling me down." Amy whispered and this seemed to catch Vanessa's attention as she promptly offered the girl her arm.

"Doctor!" Vanessa called over her shoulder and he joined her, "It's eating her."

"Help me, something's got me!" Amy said, looking at the Doctor who reached out to grab her other hand.

"We've got you Amy." The Doctor said, securely holding onto the woman's hand.

Vanessa's visor slid over her eyes and she looked at the ground, "That's amazing…" She whispered as another quake hit and Amy sunk even deeper.

Vanessa shook her head once more, trying to stay focused on the situation, while the Doctor tried to reassure Amy. "Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of our hands."

Vanessa vaguely heard Nasreen and the man saying something about how long it was taking, until she returned back to the situation. Amy looked at the two for an explanation before her face went pale, "It's pulling me down, something's pulling me!"

"Stay calm...They've almost got it shut it down." Vanessa whispered, trying to overhear them once again using her technology.

Suddenly a massive boom sounded and Amy sank much faster. Vanessa looked at her with a sad look, but chose not to say anything.

"No!" He exclaimed, trying to hold onto her until she was gone.

Vanessa shook her head, "They have an intricate path of tunnels." She whispered, eyes narrowing as the sounds ceased.

"They've taken her down one of them, why would they do that?" The Doctor asked himself.

Vanessa abruptly stood up with a suspicious look on her face, "Don't wait up."

"Wait-" He tried to grab her wrist, but she was already gone.


End file.
